


Come And find me.

by rGo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rGo/pseuds/rGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so ... I don't know.</p><p>It is what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come And find me.

Oh God Dean… Just come....  
Come and find me.  
I’m so fucking lost without you.  
Please …  
please find me  
and I swear I will never  
run from you again.  
_(I know I said that before,  
but I swear I mean it this time)_.

I promise I’ll never disobey you again,  
big brother. I know you were right.  
_(you always know what is best for me)_  
I swear I'll do whatever you say  
from now on _(anything you say)_

Please lead me out of this Darkness.  
I know I was stupid and I got here by myself  
because I ignored you  
and you were only trying to protect me.  
_(I'm just the stupid little brother,  
that you have to protect)_

I promise I won’t resist you  
no more fighting

I’m tired and I’m afraid  
and your hands are my safety.  
Find me, Hold me, Lead me,  
I will follow you.

I will follow you like True North.


End file.
